


One Lover, Many Dreams

by peacehopeandrats



Series: Rumbeelle Showdown 2020 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, PWP, Rumbelle Showdown, Rumbelle Showdown 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Smut, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehopeandrats/pseuds/peacehopeandrats
Summary: Lacey sends Gold to the store, but not because she needs anything special. She has a plan, but is the night truly one of her own making?Prompt taken from the third round of the Rumbelle Showdown, it is pure Golden Lace smut.Please note: This fic was NOT part of the Showdown itself, only prompted by it. (More of that in notes.)
Relationships: Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Rumbeelle Showdown 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One Lover, Many Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this story isn't part of the actual showdown, but it had been my plan all along to explain HOW I ended up writing Woven Lace smut since I don't do AU. This second half of the story was noted down as Chapter 2, to be written if I went forward, which I didn't, but I decided to use one of the rounds of prompts to continue the series and help me come up with his second dream.
> 
> The prompts for this one were insects at night, bubble bath, and victorian and would have been the prompts I ended up with if I had carried on to round 3.

“Lacy?!”

Gold actually shivered as he called out into the empty living room of his old victorian. He loved the way that name felt in his mouth, the way _she_ felt in his mouth. Memories of last night’s encounter outside of the Rabbit Hole sent a tingle straight to his groin and made him clutch the handle of his cane in desperation. The woman was going to be the death of him.

“Upstairs!” Her gorgeous voice called back at him through the darkness. “Did you leave the everything in the car?”

“Well, it was dark in here,” Gold pressed. “I worried-”

A loud hiss ended his explanation almost before he could begin it. “Honestly. You _really_ need to work on that paranoia.” He could hear footsteps and the creaking of floorboards above him, but never caught a glimpse of the woman who was spending the night. “Go back out to the car.”

With only that instruction to guide him, Gold turned to do as he was told. There was more to this night’s arrangement than Lacy deciding his kitchen lacked everything she craved. She was a manipulator and he was more than willing to be the one molded into shape beneath her hands. His cane tapped out a steady rhythm as he left the porch to return to the car and the two bags of groceries settled inside. If everything was a scheme then this was a scheme and the thought of the unknown delights ahead began to press his heart into rapid beats.

Movement up high caught his attention as he turned from the car with a brown bag tucked in his arm. Eyes drifting up into the night, Gold’s breath caught when he noticed a familiar outline, all curves and sensuality, framed perfectly in the upstairs window. He watched as Lacy pressed herself to the glass, one hand trailing low until it disappeared between her slightly parted legs.

Gold almost dropped the bag he was holding as Lacy began to writhe where she stood, pleasuring herself in front of him and all of Storybrooke. “I’m dreaming.” His eyes refused to turn from the warm glow that caressed Lacy’s creamy skin. They followed the dance of her hand even as he struggled to place the bag back into the car, refusing to turn away from the visual delight. “I’m dreaming, and I don’t give a damn,” he muttered before leaning against the car to enjoy the beauty before him.

* * *

For twenty minutes Lacy had watched the curb in front of Gold’s house, hungry for his arrival. It wasn’t the food she’d sent him to fetch that had her ready to pounce. That random list was only an excuse to get him out of the house. The man she’d been dating had a kinky side hidden under his immaculate suits and Lacy was finding new ways get off on just how well she could push the button that flashed it out at the world. Tonight was going to be the biggest test of all.

Naturally, he’d freaked out at first, but now that she had him just where she wanted him. Gold was forgetting all of that propriety he clung to. The groceries could spoil in the car for all she cared. Lacy was going to drive him wild before she let him even set foot inside again.

It hadn’t taken long for him to completely abandon the task he’d been given and she felt a surge of pride at being his distraction. She watched as he fumbled the groceries back into the car and smiled as she performed for him, hands running over her skin, dipping into her folds and spreading her juices over hips and stomach. There hadn’t been a way to test what he could see from the road, but his reaction was _exactly_ what she’d hoped for. Slowly, and with no regard to being walked up on in the dead of night, Gold’s hand began to caress his own body.

Knowing she had won, Lacy dipped her fingers deep inside of herself and tipped her head back at the glorious feeling of getting just what she wanted. “Got ya,” she whispered when their eyes met. Now, to make certain he didn’t escape…

* * *

The one advantage of keeping late hours was the knowledge that whatever trouble Lacy tried to get Gold into, there would be few people around to complain about it. Up until now their evening activities had consisted of hot and heavy make out sessions behind buildings and a few glorious sexual encounters in the shadows. Now, as the world slumbered around them, Gold found himself leaning against his Cadillac, listening to the crickets add their faint melody to the sensual performance taking place above him.

His cock was painfully hard and he found himself reaching down to adjust his clothing, only to stop when Lacy’s head tipped back. In the faint light of the window he could see her mouth working even if he couldn’t hear the words that escaped it and realized exactly what she wanted. If this was going to be her game, Gold was going to play to win.

While Lacy eyed him from above, Gold carefully and methodically worked at the fastenings of his clothing. In the span of two breaths his pants were at his ankles and in the next he let out a gasp as the cool air caressed the heat of his exposed desire. In the window, Lacy mouthed words that he couldn’t hear, the silent art stirring him into motion. Taking himself in hand, Gold began a rhythmic stroking that paused on occasion to allow his fingers to caress his swollen head. It tormented him in just the way Lacy preferred and the image in the window took as much pleasure from the sight as he did in the feel.

Fire built up inside of him at a speed he could never have imagined, but Gold refused to give it release. “Not before you,” he growled to the window and was rewarded with the silhouette’s sudden convulsion. Lacy’s body pressed to the glass, spent, and the sight of her skin, so untouchable, brought Gold to his own climax. Only then did his eyes break away, closing to allow him to drown in the sensation.

The sound of a sliding window forced him to look up again and he grinned as he caught sight of Lacy, leaning out just enough that her perfect breasts hung tantalizingly in the air, caressed only by the light that touched them from behind.

“Why, Mister Gold,” she called out softly into the night while he quickly sorted out his clothing. “Don’t you want to come inside?”

Gold growled at her choice of words and grabbed for the cane that leaned against his car. The groceries could rot for all he cared.

* * *

Hours later Lacy found herself dashing to the Cadillac wearing nothing but Gold’s silk shirt, her body dripping from the bath she’d just vacated. The abandoned brown bags beckoned to her through the window, tempting her with their contents. She was actually grateful that her shopping list hadn’t included anything that would spoil because the night’s little light show had turned into quite the evening of entertainment and everything else had been completely forgotten. 

As she opened the car door and bent to retrieve the food her stomach now screamed for, Lacy’s mind wandered to the window, contemplating the view anyone would be getting should they happen to glance her way. Her hand hovered above the crumpled paper, frozen mid reach, before changing direction and deftly fiddling with the buttons that kept the silk decently draped over her breasts. The risk of her new plan made her stomach lurch and brought fresh moisture between her legs, urging her on. If anyone was out at this hour of the night, they deserved to get a little entertainment out of their insomnia.

Lacy glanced over her shoulder, trying to catch a peek at the house and the still glowing window at the top of it. The rectangle was bright, gauzy curtains pulled closed so that only blurred shapes could be seen beyond. “Well, damn,” she muttered to herself as she snatched up the bags, not even bothering to refasten the shirt into place. “Should have known he’d just sit around waiting. Gonna have to work on him some more.”

She slammed the car door shut and turned to stride up the steps, only to find a rectangle of yellow light cascading from the building’s entry, blocked only by a familiar shadow.

“We’ve done that one already,” Gold purred at her before glancing up at the ceiling. “That glass provided a clear view, but isn’t very conducive to sound. I want to hear more this time.”

“Yeah?” Lacy bent to set the groceries down where she stood. Without their presence in her arms, his shirt was free to hang open, revealing her body to his hungry gaze. “Not much to hear but the insects at night,” she teased.

“Then I guess I’m going to have to hear _you_ ,” Gold rasped before stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The first sound of the night had been made by Gold’s cane when it clattered down the steps. He’d worried the noise would draw attention to the two naked bodies being caressed by colored squares of light from the stained glass entry, but the neighborhood had slumbered on after the commotion, blissfully unaware. Lacy caught his anxious look at the sidewalk and smiled at it. “I’ll keep the shirt on,” she purred as she helped guide his body to the step below. “If it makes you feel better.”

“ _You_ make me feel better,” Gold hissed back. He reached up to grasp her hips and guide her down to his lap. “Neighborhood be damned. If they’re up this late, they’re insane anyway.”

Lacy’s wet heat surrounded his length before she answered him, eyes half closed in the bliss of their contact. “Exactly what I thought in the car,” she murmured before opening her eyes to allow him to dive into their blue depths. “You know, I thought it would be weeks before I could coax you into something like this.”

Gold chuckled. “Proud of your work?”

She tipped her head and rocked her hips as best she could in their somewhat awkward position. “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

At that moment a bright light pierced the evening, blinding Gold in a flash of crisp whiteness. “Okay,” a voice called out of nowhere. “Time to get you a room.”

* * *

Random beeps and chatter overlapped Lacy’s protests as the front porch began to roll down the street. No, it wasn’t the porch that was moving, Weaver realized as he felt the warmth of Lacy begin to fade. _He_ was the one on the move. Stomach lurching from the blending of realities, he clung to the idea that he was still at home, naked on the porch, subjecting himself to Lacy’s wild passions, but as the conversations around him became more clear, his reality shattered.

“…wound … surprisingly clean…”

“Ought to be… recovery…”

Wound. 

Recovery. 

Alice.

The white light shining in his eyes made all the sense in the world now. Weaver had been in surgery. Lacy was never in his apartment and Gold had never made love to her on the porch in Storybrooke. It had all been a delusion created by whatever drugs they had pumped into his system. Yet he could still _feel_ Lacy with him. Weren’t those her heels clacking on the tile, chasing him through the sterile corridors to his final stop?

He felt something by his hand and grasped it, certain that the soft fibers he held shifted under his touch to cling to him in return. “Lacy,” he moaned through the haze of unconsciousness. No, not Lacy, Lacy was just a part of the whole of what he wanted. Lacy was at the house in Storybrooke, her skin damp, waiting for him. He wanted something else, a smaller place, a quieter someone. The water and Lacy… they weren’t the whole story.

“We’ll get you to your room,” a woman answered, her voice strange, unfamiliar in his ears.

“Home…” He tried to explain that he wanted to go back, but his mouth was clumsy. He felt as if it were full of cotton, swollen and dried up by the thick fluff that filled it. “Belle?” Was that it? Was that the word he’d been searching for? Lacy was in front of him again, smiling, her hair wet. “Bath…”

He heard a chuckle then, something high pitched, but masculine. “Bubble bath? Man, you may be the hospital’s miracle case, but you’ve got a _long_ way to go before you’re taking one of those again.”

“Belle!” Weaver tried to scream, knowing now that _she_ was what his heart clung to. He tried to call out to her. He heard her, he felt her, she was here, holding his hand. “Belle!”

A moment later the sensation of movement stopped and the world around him grew still. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that Belle’s gloves should be made of lace, not the thick wool that was gently retreating from his touch, leaving his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said before, though this is a continuation of the Showdown fic I started in round one, it wasn't one that made it in to competition.
> 
> I want to save this space to congratulate Bingo Balls, who was this year's winner and thank everyone who participated, both as writers and as people running things behind the scenes. Some great fics came up because of all of the creativity showcased in this event. Everyone should be proud of themselves.


End file.
